undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowdin/Puzzles
Puzzles are a prominent component in Undertale and are also found by the protagonist in Snowdin Forest which has been set up by Papyrus and Sans. If the protagonist is on the Genocide Route, most of these puzzles can be skipped as they have already been solved. The Invisible Electricity Maze The Invisible Electricity Maze is one of the first puzzles encountered in Snowdin Forest. This puzzle will always begin electrocuting Papyrus no matter where they enter the maze. Papyrus walks over the solution to the maze and gives them the orb that they will be electrocuted by. The maze cannot actually harm the protagonist if they get electrocuted. If the protagonist attempts to walk away from this puzzle, Papyrus will ask the protagonist not to be rude since they made the puzzle for them. Backing away again causes Papyrus to ask if the protagonist treats their mother the same way when she makes them puzzle. Afterwards, he will just respond with " HUMANS...". On the Genocide Route, the protagonist will walk in the middle of the maze while Papyrus is monologuing. Papyrus will become nervous, and then believes that the protagonist is having culture shock and explains that it is a tradition in the Underground to suffer through puzzles. The protagonist will then walk closer to Papyrus, Papyrus will get nervous but then complain about the protagonist not liking puzzles and leaves. Monster Kidz Word Search The Monster Kidz Word Search is a word search puzzle that Sans sets up to trap the protagonist. The word search contains a bear-faced ice cube named "Ice-E", which has been deemed the "greatest and most popular Undertale character" by Toby Fox,Toby Fox FwugRadiation (10 October 2015). "the greatest and most popular Undertale character" and can contain a bear-faced snowman named "Nightmare" with certain fun values. If the protagonist attempts to leave this puzzle, Papyrus will complain to Sans that he had made the puzzle too hard. On the Neutral Route, regardless of if the protagonist looks at the puzzle or not, Papyrus will get enraged that puzzle hasn't done anything and Sans mentions that he should have put down a crossword instead. The protagonist will then have to decide if Crossword or Junior Jumble is harder which only alters dialog from an NPC found in the Snowdin Library. If the protagonist is on a Genocide Route, Sans will instead mention that he should have put down Junior Jumble if the protagonist decides to skip the puzzle. However, if the protagonist decides to look at the puzzle, Papyrus will be complain that the protagonist hasn't skipped the puzzle and exits. The Frozen Spaghetti .]] The plate of frozen spaghetti is a puzzle left by Papyrus designed to entice and distract the protagonist from progressing. Next to the frozen spaghetti is an unplugged microwave with spaghetti being the only settings and a note left by Papyrus explaining the purpose of the spaghetti. At the end of a True Pacifist Route, the spaghetti will become lukewarm, and it seems like whoever was trying to eat the spaghetti, presumably the mouse, just gave up. The note is then changed to announce that the spaghetti has been donated to the public. The Snow Puzzle The Snow Puzzle is a room found in Snowdin Forest where the solution for removing the spikes is found underneath a sheet of snow that the protagonist can kick around. The switch itself is found in the upper right portion of the room surrounded by trees. On the Genocide Route, the switch has already been pressed down by vines meaning that the puzzle had already been completed before the protagonist entered the puzzle. The XOXO Puzzle The XOXO Puzzle is a puzzle where the protagonist has to turn all the blue X's into red O's without stepping on the O's again or else the tile will turn into a green delta sign. Pressing on the switch found in each puzzle will reset the switch if the puzzle is incomplete, pressing on the switch when all the tiles are red O's will solve the puzzle and turn the puzzle into green O's. This puzzle is always reset upon leaving and reentering regardless or completion. There are three variants of this puzzle that can be found in Snowdin Forest. The first version of this puzzle is a small puzzle only containing two tiles that need to be stepped on and rocks surrounding the switches. Completion of this puzzle gets rid of the spikes that bar the protagonist from proceeding. The second version of this puzzle is a larger puzzle with 15 tiles that need to be stepped on. The puzzle can be solved by walking over the tiles correctly, but if the protagonist has difficulty solving the puzzle, they can ask Papyrus who reveals that there is a switch on a nearby tree trunk. Completion of the puzzle gets rid of the spikes which bar the protagonist from proceeding and allows the player to view the right side of the room. The final version of this puzzle is an even larger puzzle which has 12 tiles that need to be stepped on while sliding on ice. Completion of this puzzle creates a bridge that allows the protagonist to slide over to the other side of the room. On the Genocide Route, most of the barriers that bar the protagonist from progressing on the next room have been removed. The Multicolor Tile Puzzle The Multicolor Tile Puzzle found in Snowdin Forest is always randomly generated upon first appearance and when the puzzle is being generated, but will always result in the same red and pink tile pattern if the protagonist claims to have understood the instructions. Papyrus will explain the instructions for the puzzle to the protagonist. If the protagonist does not understand the instructions, Papyrus will attempt to explain the puzzle again but will get the rules mixed up. If the protagonist says that they understand the rules even less, Papyrus leaves behind an illegible chicken scratch then tells the protagonist to do the puzzle when the understand the instructions. This puzzle is activated when Papyrus uses the Mettaton-like machine but does not operate if the protagonist tries to interact with it. The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror is the final puzzle encountered in Snowdin Forest found on a rock formation painted to look like a dangerous bridge. It consists of a spiky ball tethered by chains, two spears, the Annoying Dog, an oil drum fire pit and a cannon. The gauntlet is supposed to activate when Papyrus says a certain word, but Papyrus redacts the puzzle since he considers it too easy to capture the protagonist with. On the Genocide Route, Papyrus will just say that the protagonist will simply walk right through it and mentions that it would not be fun. Papyrus will then realize that he has the wrong audience and will save the puzzle for Undyne. References Category:Puzzles